


mayday

by starryboy



Series: love where you least expect it [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, i wrote this as a joke okay, listen it's cute please read it, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 16:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14622924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryboy/pseuds/starryboy
Summary: jaemin tells jeno their school has its own gym.or, jeno doesn't know how to properly act in front of cute boys





	mayday

**Author's Note:**

> mason and i were shitposting on twitter and i needed a break from writing this long ass nohyuck fic so i was like "huh, it's 1am, might as well write this shit"
> 
> you're welcome

Wake up, protein shake, run, class, lunch, homework, dinner, sleep, and repeat. This has been Jeno’s routine since he started college, well actually since before he started college, but he’s stuck to it more since the beginning of the year. That is until Jaemin reminds him that their school has an on campus gym, and Jeno decides to try that out instead of his daily run. 

It’s early in the morning, too early which is why Jaemin declined to join him, though Jeno knows Donghyuck is probably going to drag him out of bed for breakfast later. He was invited, but decided to scope out the gym instead, which earned him an eye roll when he told the younger. He’s never really been one for working out, only joining Jeno to make fun of him the whole time. 

Jeno reaches the gym and decides that if he isn’t going on his run he might as well get as close to that as he can so he makes his way over to the treadmills. There’s a mirror in front of him which allows him to people watch as he runs, it’s not all that entertaining, a few frat guys doing push ups over to his left, some girls on the treadmills farther to his right, but before he can look around more someone grabs his attention.

It’s a guy, a really attractive guy, doing bicep curls and Jeno can already feel all the moisture disappear from his mouth. He turns his attention away from the other boy, instead choosing to figure out what settings he should use, and turns on the treadmill. Jeno’s about five minutes into his workout, thinking about what he’s going to do for lunch, when his attention is once again stolen by the pretty stranger.

Out of the corner of his eye he sees movement, and immediately regrets looking over at the guy. He’s moving and oh, he’s taking his shirt off, and god Jeno can’t tear his eyes away from him. Jeno wishes he can say the reason he’s staring is because he’s jealous, but really, he can’t deny how gorgeous the taller boy is. His eyes subtly move down the other’s body, taking in the boy’s defined pecs and delicious abs. It’s that thought that forces Jeno to look away, like seriously, he’s checking out a boy who’s most likely straight on his first day at the gym. Great.

He attempts to continue his workout, trying to focus on the music playing through his earbuds and not the Greek God a couple feet away from him. Jeno manages to not pay attention to the stranger for another twenty minutes, until he stands up and stretches his arms above his head, eyes closed almost moaning at the sensation, and Jeno finds himself slipping and being thrown backwards off of the treadmill. He hits his head on impact and groans, everywhere hurts and the last thing he wants to do is move. 

Jeno hears footsteps and when he opens his eyes he’s greeted with none other than the attractive stranger himself. He wants nothing more than for the floor to open up and swallow him whole in that moment. Attempting to get up, he almost immediately falls on his ass again, and the stranger speaks up, “Hey, man, are you okay.”

At this point he wants to cry, he made a fool of himself in front of a cute boy and his entire body hurts. “Yeah,” he breathes out, wincing at the pain in his head.  
The stranger grimaces and then shakes his head, “No, c’mon you can barely stand,” he moves backward a little bit, bracing an arm against Jeno’s back. “Let me take you to the nurse.”

Jeno stares at him, “I don’t even know your name.”

“I don’t know yours either,” the stranger says, smiling at him cheekily. 

He sighs, Jeno really has nothing to lose at this point, “Jeno, my name is Jeno.”

Pretty boy smiles, “Yukhei, now come on let’s get you up.” He helps Jeno up before realizing something, “Shit, I should probably put on a shirt.” he says sheepishly, Jeno almost wants to tell him to not put it back on.

After he, unfortunately, puts his shirt back on he looks at Jeno and unexpectedly lifts him up, bridal style. “Holy shit,” Jeno says, grabbing onto the other’s firm bicep. His eyes are wide as he looks up at Yukhei, who looks back at him with a smug look on his annoyingly pretty face.

The other only laughs as they begin their journey to the nurse’s office. Jeno feels like he’s going to throw up, and it’s probably not because of the minor head injury. He sighs, tightening his hold on the boy, and opens his mouth, “You know,” he says, looking up at the other. “I don’t even know anything about you, you could be taking me somewhere to kill me for all I know.”

Yukhei laughs, “I can assure you I’m not going to kill you,” he says, shifting to get a better hold on Jeno. “Well, I’m 20, I’m from Hong Kong, I’m studying business,” he looks at Jeno with an amused expression on his face. “Would you like me to go on?”

Jeno huffs, “No you’re fine hyung.”

The older’s ears perk up at that, “I’m older than you?” he asks, already knowing the answer.

“Yup, April 2000.” Jeno says getting ready to say something else before something behind him distracts Jeno.

“Well well well, what do we have here?” Na Jaemin, the little shit, Jeno’s never going to hear the end of this now. He attempts to explain, but isn’t able to say anything as Jaemin bursts out laughing the second he’s finished speaking. He’s on his knees, one hand covering his mouth while the other is on his stomach. 

“I hate you so much.”

That only seems to make the younger laugh harder, and Jeno can see Donghyuck start to laugh too. He wants Yukhei to let him down so he can kick their asses, but Mark distracts him before he can ask.  
“Hey Yukhei, what’s up?” Mark asks, looking between the two. Jeno groans, hiding his face in the older’s neck, which older makes Yukhei laugh.

“Jeno fell on the treadmill so I’m taking him to the nurse,” he says, smiling at Mark. 

Jaemin has finally calmed down, or at least laughed so much he’s not really making any noise, save for a few wheezes here and there. He’s wiping tears from his eyes, moving to lean onto Donghyuck. Jeno’s going to kick his ass right after he gets Yukhei’s number.

Mark laughs nervously, looking between Jaemin and Jeno glaring, “Well we’ll let you two go on your way.”

They say their goodbyes before going their separate ways. Jeno’s head hurts, he’s not sure what made it hurt more, the fall or Jaemin. He feels Yukhei laugh and looks up at him. He’s smiling, and damn does he look gorgeous. Yukhei blushes, and Jeno realizes he said it out loud. 

Stuttering, he tries to apologize, which only makes the older laugh more. They’ve made it to the nurse at this point, and Yukhei sets him down on one of the chairs. Jeno feels cold in the heavily air conditioned room without the body heat of the other warming him up.

Yukhei tells the nurse what happens and she leads Jeno into a separate room before he can ask for the older’s number. He’s bummed, to say the least, he fell off of a treadmill, made a fool of himself in front of a really attractive boy, and forgot to get said boy’s number. 

The nurse lets him go with the instructions of laying down for awhile with an ice pack and he walks out of the room. He hears someone clearing their throat and looks up from his half finished text to Renjun, his roommate, telling him what happened. Immediately he’s face to, well, chest, with Yukhei. Surprise runs through him, not expecting the other to stay.

“Hey,” he breathes out, hands shoved in his pockets. “What’d she say?”

Jeno smiles, “Just to lay down for awhile with an ice pack.”

Yukhei looks at the floor, “Well, I don’t have any classes, and you shouldn’t be going to any,” he says quickly. “And my apartment is like a five minute walk from here.” He scratches the back of his head, and Jeno finds it way more attractive than he should. “Do you maybe wanna come over and cuddle?”

He laughs and Yukhei’s expression drops, “Yeah I’d love that.”

The day started out horribly for Jeno, but it ended with him cuddling an incredibly cute boy, and also getting said boy’s number, so he has to admit it ended pretty great.

**Author's Note:**

> this was just for fun okay please don't yell at me
> 
>  


End file.
